sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Corey Feldman
| birth_place = Reseda, California, U.S. | occupation = | years_active = 1974–present | spouse = | children = 1 }} Corey Scott Feldman (born July 16, 1971) is an American actor and singer. He became well known during the 1980s, with roles as a youth in films such as Gremlins (1984), The Goonies (1985) and Stand by Me (1986). In 1987, Feldman starred in the horror comedy film The Lost Boys with Corey Haim; they became known as "The Two Coreys" and went on to appear in other films together, including License to Drive (1988) and Dream a Little Dream (1989). In his 2013 memoir, entitled Coreyography, Feldman stated that he was sexually abused in the 1980s. Early life Feldman was born in Reseda, California, the son of musician Bob Feldman and cocktail waitress Sheila Feldman. Feldman was raised Jewish, and also holds beliefs in the paranormal. He has an older sister Mindy, a former member of The New Mickey Mouse Club, two younger brothers, Eden and Devin, and a younger sister, Brittnie. Career Early career Feldman started his career at the age of three, appearing in a McDonald's commercial. In his youth he appeared in over 100 television commercials and on 50 television series, including The Bad News Bears, Mork & Mindy, Eight is Enough, One Day at a Time and Cheers. He was in the films Time After Time and Disney's The Fox and the Hound. In 1981, he appeared in NBC's musical comedy children's special How to Eat Like a Child alongside other future child stars Billy Jacoby and Georg Olden. Feldman then went on to be featured in several consecutive high-grossing movies. The movies included Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984), Gremlins (1984), The Goonies (1985), and Stand By Me (1986), the latter alongside River Phoenix, Wil Wheaton, and Jerry O'Connell. In 1987, Feldman appeared with Corey Haim in The Lost Boys, in which he played Edgar Frog, a role he reprised in two sequels, Lost Boys: The Tribe (2008) and Lost Boys: The Thirst (2010). The Lost Boys marked the first onscreen pairing of Feldman and Haim, who became known as "The Two Coreys". The pair went on to star in a string of films, including License to Drive (1988) and Dream a Little Dream (1989). Feldman also did the voice of Donatello in the original live action Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie. After a public battle with drugs, Feldman fought to re-establish his life and career by working with youths, starring in several lesser-known films, and branching out with an album entitled Love Left. He returned to the big screen with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III where he again did the voice of Donatello, and starred in the Richard Donner/Robert Zemeckis/Joel Silver film Tales From The Crypt Presents: Bordello of Blood, opposite Dennis Miller and Angie Everhart. He continued working with his friend Corey Haim on independent films, including a sequel to their last mainstream film together, Dream a Little Dream 2. In 1996, Feldman directed his first and only motion picture, a slapstick comedy called Busted where Haim played a leading role. This would be the last film that they would do as the Two Coreys. (Haim died in 2010). In the late 1990s, Feldman starred in the CBS series Dweebs and then released his second album, Still Searching for Soul, with his band Corey Feldman's Truth Movement. In 1996, Feldman appeared alongside his former Stand By Me co-star Jerry O'Connell in the episode "Electric Twister Acid Test" of the Fox Network series Sliders. In 1999, Feldman appeared in New Found Glory's "Hit or Miss" music video as Officer Corey Feldman. In 1999, he made an appearance in the television series The Crow: Stairway to Heaven. Later career In 2002, Feldman released a solo album, Former Child Actor, and promoted it with a second US tour. In 2003 he appeared in the first celebrity-driven reality series The Surreal Life on The WB. On the show, he publicly married Susie Sprague. He also made a cameo appearance in the film Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star starring David Spade. He appeared in the Moby music video "We Are All Made of Stars". In 2004, Feldman made a cameo appearance in the independent sci-fi comedy Space Daze which was distributed by Troma Entertainment in 2005, and starred in the made-for-TV slasher crossover film Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys which aired December 18, 2004 on NBCUniversal's Syfy network. In 2005, Feldman made his stage debut in the positively reviewed off-Broadway play Fatal Attraction, a Greek Tragedy, a parody of the seminal 1987 film Fatal Attraction directed by Timothy Haskell. Feldman played the lead character, named Michael Douglas. Feldman appeared in the theatrical release My Date with Drew and was the voice of "Sprx-77" in the Toon Disney/ABC Family series Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!. In 2007, Feldman and Corey Haim began a scripted reality television show entitled The Two Coreys on the A&E Network. Haim and Feldman began taping on December 4, 2006. The show premiered on July 29, 2007. In the winter of 2007, Feldman's new film, Terror Inside, was released after the premiere of the A&E show. It was filmed in the Greater Orlando area by Minott Lenders, an independent film company based in Florida. In January 2008, Feldman, his wife, and Haim started production on the second season of the television show The Two Coreys. Feldman was also executive producer for both seasons. In 2010, Feldman made an appearance in the music video for "1983" by Neon Trees. He served as an official festival judge in May 2011 for the 4th annual Noor Iranian Film Festival in Los Angeles. Feldman also appeared in the music video for Katy Perry's 2011 single "Last Friday Night". In summer 2011, Feldman started shooting for the horror film Six Degrees of Hell in Saylorsburg, Pennsylvania. The majority of the film was shot at the Hotel of Horror haunted attraction. In January 2012, Feldman joined the British television show Dancing on Ice with American pair skater Brooke Castile, and was eliminated in the fourth week of the show. Feldman appeared in an episode of the TV show Border Security: Canada's Front Line aired in September 2012; he was entering Canada at Vancouver International Airport to work on the USA Network series Psych. In April 2013, Feldman also appeared in the music video for Mac Miller's single "S.D.S.". In October 2013, Feldman appeared in the music video for "City of Angels" by Thirty Seconds to Mars. On October 28, 2013, Feldman released his first memoir, Coreyography. The book details his early life as a child actor all the way up to the death of his best friend Corey Haim. It also discusses his struggles with addiction and as a victim of Hollywood child sexual abuse. In January 2014, Feldman started hosting a show on Battlecam.com called Corey's Angels Talk Live. In 2015, Feldman and his girlfriend, Courtney, appeared in episode 11 of the fourth season of the reality TV show Celebrity Wife Swap. His girlfriend swapped with actor/comedian Tommy Davidson's fiancée, Amanda. In September 2016, Feldman made an appearance on the Today show to support his album Angelic 2 the Core, which sparked backlash for its unusual nature. Advocacy In March 2018, Feldman spoke at the New York State Capitol in Albany, New York in support of the Child Victims Act, which would lengthen the statute of limitations for civil claims arising out of acts of child sex abuse and would create a one-year period in which sex abuse survivors could bring civil claims that are currently barred by the statute of limitations. Awards and recognition Feldman was honored with a Lifetime Achievement Award at the third annual Young Entertainer Awards in April 2018. Personal life Feldman stated that he began the "Emancipation Proclamation in Hollywood" at age 15, when he was granted emancipation from his parents. He stated that he was worth $1 million by age 15, and by the time the judge ordered the bank records to come forward, only $40,000 remained.Loveline with Adam Carolla and Dr. Drew – Guest Corey Feldman. January 15, 2003. Feldman was married to actress Vanessa Marcil from 1989 until 1993. He met actress and model Susie Sprague in a nightclub in January 2002; they married on October 30 that year, on the final episode of the first season of The Surreal Life. The ceremony was co-officiated by a rabbi and by M.C. Hammer, an ordained minister. In October 2009, the couple split after seven years of marriage. Later that month, Sprague filed for divorce, citing irreconcilable differences. She sought full custody of their son, with Feldman having visitation rights. She also sought spousal support. Feldman sought joint custody and wanted the court to block Sprague's spousal support demand. After a five-year process, the couple's divorce became final in 2014. Feldman is a Democrat and an advocate for animal welfare and animal rights and has adhered to a vegetarian diet since he was about 13. He appeared with his wife in a PETA ad campaign promoting vegetarianism.Watch "The Two Coreys" this Sunday (July 27, 2007), People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals, Retrieved 2012-05-11, Archive (May 11, 2012), Archive2 (May 11, 2012) *Chareunsy, Don, Corey Feldman brings Lost Boys Ball, Truth Movement to House of Blues (October 21, 2010), Las Vegas Weekly, Retrieved 2012-05-11, Archive (May 11, 2012), Archive2 (May 11, 2012) *Reynolds, Brandy, Look To The Stars Exclusive: An Interview With Corey Feldman (March 24, 2009), Look to the Stars, Retrieved 2012-05-11, Archive (May 11, 2012), Archive2 (May 31, 2009) He was awarded the Paws of Fame Award by the Wildlife Way Station for his dedication to animal rights.coreyfeldman.com – News/Updates, Archive (October 15, 2007)Nudd, Tim (July 16, 2008). "Corey Feldman Keeps Clothes on for PETA". Adweek. Feldman has stated that he was molested by a man he has identified only as "Ron Crimson", who worked as an assistant to Feldman's father. Feldman has also identified "Ron" as having facilitated his initiation into drug addiction. On November 22, 2016, Feldman married long-time girlfriend Courtney Anne Mitchell. The ceremony was officiated by producer Marklen Kennedy, at Elton John's Fizz champagne lounge at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas. On October 25, 2017, in response to the Harvey Weinstein sexual abuse allegations, Feldman started an Indiegogo campaign to finance a film about his life that will expose the secret child sexual abuse that he claims is just as common in Hollywood as sexism and sexual assault. This part of his life is also depicted in the Lifetime Channel original movie A Tale of Two Coreys. On October 30, he appeared on The Today Show and named child agent Marty Weiss as one of his abusers. On November 2, he appeared on ''Dr. Oz and named actor and former personal assistant Cloyd Jon Grissom as another one of his abusers. On November 14, Feldman appeared on ''Dr. Oz again and named Alphy Hoffman, a former talent agent and owner of an underage club in Hollywood, as another abuser. Sexual battery allegations On January 8, 2018, Feldman was accused of sexual battery. TMZ reported "a woman walked into a police station Monday and filed a report claiming Corey grabbed her ass in early 2017." On February 5, 2018, the Los Angeles Police Department and Los Angeles City Attorney's office cleared him of the charges. Feldman will not be facing sexual battery charges. On March 28, Corey was stabbed by three men in an attempted murder attack and was immediately hospitalized. The Los Angeles Police Department later stated that they had not seen any lacerations on Corey's abdomen. Michael Jackson In February 2005, Feldman was subpoenaed to testify against Michael Jackson in Jackson's child molestation trial. The singer was accused of molesting a 15-year-old boy, believed to be a cancer survivor, who spent time at Jackson's Neverland Ranch and who appeared in Martin Bashir's documentary ''Living with Michael Jackson (2003). Feldman said, "I started looking at each piece of information, and with that came this sickening realization that there have been many occurrences in my life and in my relationship to Michael that have created a question of doubt." Conversely, he has spoken out in defense of Jackson in the wake of Wade Robson's sexual molestation accusations. In 2013, he explicitly denied that Michael Jackson had molested children, saying Jackson "was not that guy". In his autobiography, Coreyography, he opened up about the sexual abuse he suffered, claiming that his friendship with Jackson brought him back to normalcy and insisted that Jackson never once acted inappropriately toward him.http://ew.com/article/2013/10/22/corey-feldman-memoir-sexual-abuse-claims/ However, Feldman accused Michael Jackson of having damaged his childhood by befriending and then abandoning him. The two had become close after Feldman found fame as a young star in Gremlins, The Goonies, and Stand by Me. Feldman admitted Jackson helped many children by becoming a friend and mentor – but Feldman said Jackson did more harm than good, by dropping kids when he grew bored with them. The actor said, "He did real damage in my overall life. I was a 12-year-old boy who was hurt by his family and ignored by people at school. Michael would sit and talk to me for hours and he would listen. Then he would get bored. The biggest thing that Michael's done to children is befriending the ones that are in need and then abandoning them." When Jackson died, Feldman dedicated a Los Angeles hospital concert with his rock band Truth Movement to the singer. Feldman told the crowd Jackson was watching over the show. "I didn't feel I could pull myself together to do a show tonight," Feldman told People magazine after the show. "It's been really difficult, honestly. I'm all shaken up right now. I had to do a lot of acting, basically, to get through the last 48 hours". Of the events of the week Jackson died, said Feldman, "It was shocking, and I think I'm still in shock, to an extent. I don't think I have fully, completely come to terms with it yet. I have waves and flashes. One moment, I feel fine and I'm myself. Then all of a sudden, it hits me, and I go, 'Wow, he's really gone.' It's very troubling." Filmography Features *''Time After Time'' (1979) – Boy at Museum *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) – Young Copper (voice) *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) – Tommy Jarvis *''Gremlins'' (1984) – Pete Fountaine *''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) – Tommy Jarvis *''The Goonies'' (1985) – Clark 'Mouth' Devereaux *''Stand by Me'' (1986) – Teddy Duchamp *''The Lost Boys'' (1987) – Edgar Frog *''License to Drive'' (1988) – Dean *''The 'Burbs'' (1989) – Ricky Butler *''Dream a Little Dream'' (1989) – Bobby Keller *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990) – Donatello (voice) *''Edge of Honor'' (1991) – Butler *''Rock 'n' Roll High School Forever'' (1991) – Jessie Davis *''Blown Away'' (1993) – Wes Gardner *''The Magic Voyage'' (1992) – Pico (voice) *''Meatballs 4'' (1992) – Ricky Wade *''Round Trip to Heaven'' (1992) – Larry *''Stepmonster'' (1993) – Phlegm *''National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1'' (1993) – Young Cop *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' (1993) – Donatello (voice) *''Lipstick Camera'' (1994) – Joule Iverson *''National Lampoon's Last Resort'' (1994) – Sam *''Maverick'' (1994) – Bank Robber *''Voodoo'' (1995) – Andy *''Dream a Little Dream 2'' (1995) – Bobby Keller *''A Dangerous Place'' (1995) – Taylor *''Bordello of Blood'' (1996) – Caleb Verdoux *''South Beach Academy'' (1996) – Billy Spencer *''Red Line'' (1996) – Tony *''Busted'' (1997) – David (also director) *''Evil Obsession'' (1997) – Homer *''The Waterfront'' (1998) *''Strip 'n Run'' (1998) *''Storm Trooper'' (1998) – Roth *''She's Too Tall'' (1998) – Doug Beckwith *''Born Bad'' (1999) – Marco *''The Million Dollar Kid'' (2000) – Charles *''The Scarecrow'' (2000) – Max the Mouse *''Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV'' (2000) – Sarah's Gynecologist *''Seance'' (2001) – John *''Porn Star: The Legend of Ron Jeremy'' (2001) – Himself (documentary) *''My Life as a Troll'' (2001) *''Bikini Bandits'' (2002) – Angel Gabriel *''Pauly Shore Is Dead'' (2003) – Himself *''Mayor of the Sunset Strip'' (2003) – Himself (documentary) *''Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star'' (2003) – Himself *''Serial Killing 4 Dummys'' (2004) – Store Clerk *''My Date with Drew'' (2004) – Himself (documentary) *''No Witness'' (2004) – Mark Leiter *''The Birthday'' (2004) – Norman Forrester *''Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys'' (2004) – Robert Toulon *''Space Daze'' (2005) – Himself *''Terror Inside'' (2007) – Allen *''Lost Boys: The Tribe'' (2008) – Edgar Frog *''Lucky Fritz'' (2009) - Lucky Fritz *''Splatter'' (2009) – Jonny Splatter *''Hooking Up'' (2009) – Ryan Thompson *''Lost Boys: The Thirst'' (2010) – Edgar Frog *''Six Degrees of Hell'' (2012) – Kyle Brenner *''The Zombie King'' (2013) – Kalfu *''Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No!'' (2015) – Aleksandr *''Corbin Nash'' (2018) - Queeny Short subjects *"We Are All Made of Stars" (2002) *''Project Redlight'' (2002) *''American Fame Pt. 1: Drowning River Phoenix'' (2004) *"Last Friday Night" (2011) *"City of Angels" (2013) Video games *''Normality'' (1996, US version) – Kent Knutson *''Minecraft: Story Mode'' (2015) – Magnus the Rogue Television work *''Willa'' (1979) *''The Bad News Bears'' (1979–1980) *''Mork & Mindy'' (1980) *''Love, Natalie'' (1980) *''Father Figure'' (1980) *''How to Eat Like a Child'' (1981) *''The Kid with the Broken Halo'' (1982) *''The Love Boat'' (1982) *''Madame's Place'' (1982–1983) *''Cheers'' – Moose (1983, season 2, episode 8: "Manager Coach") *''Still the Beaver'' (1983) *''Family Ties'' (1986, episode: "The Disciple") *''Exile'' (1990) *''Married... with Children'' – Ralph (1992, episode: "T-R-A Something, Something Spells Tramp") *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1994, episode: "The Assassin") *''Dweebs'' (1995; canceled after 10 episodes) *''Sliders'' (1996, episode: "Electric Twister Acid Test") *''Legion'' (1998) *''Big Wolf on Campus'' (1999, episode: "What's the Story Mourning Corey?") *''Lovesick'' (2001, unsold pilot) *''The Surreal Life'' (cast member in 2003) *''Greg The Bunny'' (2004, appearing as self in episode Jimmy Drives Gil Crazy) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (2004–2006, SPRX-77) *''Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys'' (2004) *''Robot Chicken'' (2007, episode: "Federated Resources") *''The Two Coreys'' (2007–2008) *''Psych'' (2011, episode: "This Episode Sucks") *''Proving Ground'' (2011, episode: "Gadgets from The Goonies") *''Dancing on Ice'' (2012) *''Celebrity Juice'' (2012) *''Border Security: Canada's Front Line'' (2012) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012–2017) – Slash *''Turbo FAST'' (2015) – Torquer *''Hollywood Medium with Tyler Henry'' (2016) *''Marvel's Spider-Man'' (2017) – Eddie Brock/Venom Discography As Corey Feldman's Truth Movement * Love Left (1992) * Still Searching for Soul (1999) * Former Child Actor (2002) * Technology Analogy (2010) * Angelic 2 the Core (2016) Bibliography * Coreyography: A Memoir, St. Martin's Press (2013) References * Holmstrom, John. The Moving Picture Boy: An International Encyclopaedia from 1895 to 1995. Norwich, Michael Russell, 1996, p. 380. External links * * * * When Young Stars Burn Out MSN Movies Category:1971 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from California Category:Male actors of Russian descent Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American film producers Category:American male television actors Category:American television producers Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Belarusian-Jewish descent Category:American people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:American people of Romanian-Jewish descent Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:People from Reseda, Los Angeles Category:Living people Category:California Democrats Category:American memoirists